Text Message
by Miitchan
Summary: Everything seemed to be going smooth between the raven-haired archaeologist and the green-headed swordsman after their marriage. But with just a simple text message, everything went wrong. Find out what happened in this one-shot sequel to "Thinking of You". Rated M for language.


**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor the cover of this fanfic!**

* * *

 **Text Message**

It was a boring night for the green-headed swordsman as business at the Thousand Sunny bar was still slow, even though it was already past eight in the evening. Customers could be counted by hand and most of them didn't even come for liquor; only for the entertainment. He was lucky enough that he had Franky as a friend, whom allowed him to work at the bar as one of its bartender while he searched for a job after his wedding with a certain raven-haired female. Speaking of the archaeologist, Robin must've been bored as well since she was home all day because it was her day off. Zoro was supposed to be joining her too but he forgot to file his leave of absence and she didn't want him to be troubling the blue-haired friend by leaving without proper process. So yes, he was stuck at the bar, bored and missing his wife.

Zoro sighed as he mixed himself a cocktail to fill up his boredom. Aside from having to work at the bar, the swordsman was also allowed to help himself to the drinks available in the bar since it was made for the gang to hang out whenever they were stressed or whenever they wanted to meet up. The other employees had no problem with it since the green-headed man was also one of the managers of the establishment. Zoro finished the alcohol with one gulp and rested his chin upon his palm, staring at the half empty bar when suddenly, his phone vibrated. He quickly took out his phone and his dull expression quickly brightened as he read it. It was a text from his beloved spouse, Robin.

"How are things going there?" She texted.

"Finally, I thought I was going to die out of boredom here. The bar is running slow. How are you?" He replied.

"I just finished reading a book. I thought it would be nice to check up on you."

"Come here, I want to see you."

"Zoro, you just left 4 hours ago. I'm still sore from earlier."

The swordsman suddenly felt his ears heat as his cheeks slightly turned red and tried to hide his phone as if someone was reading their text while he replied "Are you saying you didn't like it? You were begging for more."

"I have love marks all over my body, Zoro. People might think you're abusing me."

"They should see what you did to my back then."

"I'm still sorry about that…"

"Nah, it just proves I'm best a pleasuring you."

"I can't argue with that. Haha."

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"At our room, lying on your side of the bed."

"What are you wearing?" He replied as he tried to imagine her on their bed to kill his boredom.

"I'm naked."

Zoro gulped as he read her reply and quickly looked around before replying "Why are you naked?"

"My, my… Do you want to have an awkward boner at work?"

As soon as he read her reply, he quickly placed his phone facing down on the counter and tried to compose his flushing body. "Damn it, Woman! You started it!"

"Was I the one who started it?"

"Fine. Put some clothes on, you might catch a cold."

"I'll be wearing your boxers and shirt."

The swordsman smiled with her response and was about to reply when he noticed people were starting to occupy the whole bar. "Alright, I'll text you later, there are more customers."

"Alright, have fun."

After a few minutes, while Zoro was still serving along with the other bartenders a wave of endless customers, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn't know who it was, so he decided to ignore it for a while and get on to it after dealing with the customers. But after a few minutes, he felt his device vibrating again. He fixed one quick drink for a customer before excusing himself and reading the text message in the VIP room. He opened his phone and as he expected, it was Robin again.

"Zoro…" her first text. "I got to say what's on my mind." Followed by her second message.

"About what?" He replied.

"Something about us doesn't seem right these days."

"What's wrong? What are you talking about?" He raised a brow as he replied; his hands starting to sweat cold due to her text messages.

"Life keeps getting in the way…"

"I don't understand what are you talking about, Robin. I didn't do anything wrong, right?" He was getting nervous.

"Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged."

"Was it because I forgot to file my leave? I thought we were okay with that?" He replied as he was getting worried of what he might have done.

"It's so hard to say…"

"Tell me."

"But I gotta do what's best for me…"

" _What?"_ He thought to himself as he replied "I don't understand. What are you talking about? Am I not the best for you?"

"You'll be okay."

"No, I won't be okay! What the fuck are you talking about, Robin?!" He responded with confusion clouding his mind. He was clueless as to what she meant.

"I got to move on and be who I am."

" _That's it. I'm calling."_ Zoro dialled her number and called but no one was answering. He was really getting frustrated as he didn't know what came over her. They were okay a few minutes ago. What happened to her? "Are you saying you're not being yourself? Don't you dare leave me without talking this through! Answer the goddamn phone, Robin!"

"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand."

"No, I don't understand! Just answer the phone and tell me what I did wrong!" He replied as he continued to call her but she wasn't picking up. Instead, she kept on replying him with vague text messages.

"We might find our place in this world someday."

"That's it, I'm going home." He sent the message before gathering his things and storming out of the bar without saying a thing to anyone. He was having mixed emotions. He was pissed for her not telling him what's wrong, he was scared for he might lose her, he was confused for he didn't know what do, and he was angry because he couldn't find where on earth did he park his car.

"But at least for now, I gotta go my own way." She replied again.

"You are not leaving that fucking house until I get home!" He replied with devastation as he finally found his car which happened to be park just at the right side of the bar. He quickly dialled Nami's number as he started his car and as soon as the orange-haired friend picked up the phone, he quickly shouted "Nami! Fuck! I don't understand what's going on!"

"What?! What happened?!" She jolted from his loud voice.

"It's Robin! She's fucking leaving me, Nami! I don't even know what I did!" He confessed with frustration as he tried to find his way home.

"What?! What do you mean leaving you?" She asked with confusion.

"I don't know! She said she's going to do what's best for her, that she's going her own way… Fuck it, Nami! I can't fucking lose her!" He hit the steering wheel as he looked for shortcuts to his house.

"Why was she leaving? Did you even have a fight or something?"

"I don't know! I don't even know what I did!" He was losing it.

"Okay, calm down. Where are you now?"

"I'm driving to my house. Fuck! I don't even know where I am!" He looked around with frustration as he noticed that he just passed the same street over and over.

"Slow down. Use your GPS."

Zoro was about to use his GPS when he noticed he received another message from Robin again. He quickly placed their call in speaker and yelled "Damn it, Nami! She texted me again!"

"What did she say?"

"She said _I don't wanna leave it all behind. But I get my hopes up and watch them fall every time._ I don't get what she's saying, Nami. Why is she saying stuff like this?!" He read Robin's reply as tried his best to drive.

"Wait…" She paused for a while. "Pull over, Zoro. Send me a screenshot of her texts." The orange-haired female said calmly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" She demanded and hung up.

Zoro, as confused as he was, pulled over and sent Nami the screenshot of his and Robin's text messages. After a few minutes, he decided to call her again and got out of the car. "Did you receive it?" He asked as he was still completely clueless of what was going on.

"Zoro, you're an idiot." Nami pointed out.

"What the hell did I do?!" He exclaimed.

"What she kept on texting you is the lyrics from the song _I gotta go my own way_."

"What? I don't understand." He asked, still confused.

"It's a song, Zoro. Robin was just messing with you." She explained.

"What the fucking hell?!" He screamed.

"Just go home. She's not leaving you."

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yes, try searching the song. I can't believe she did that. She trolled you good." Nami laughed.

"That woman…" Zoro mumbled as he started to calm down but at the same time getting pissed because he was fooled by his mischievous wife.

"Well my work here is done. Good luck to you guys!"

"Okay, thanks." He hung up.

The green-headed man sat back to his car and hit his head at the steering wheel, thinking how foolish he was felling for her joke. "What came over that woman and decided to pull a prank on me?" He asked himself before taking a deep breath. He was quite pissed because her joke really hit below the belt, but at the same time, he felt relieved because he won't be losing her. He thought he did something wrong. Or maybe she already found someone better than him. Zoro took out his phone once again and texted Robin. "You better prepare yourself, Nico Robin. You're going to receive a hell of a punishment once I get home. You freaking scared me half to death!"

"I love you too, Zoro." She replied with a kissing emoji.

"Don't you "I love you too, Zoro" me. Wait till I get home. You won't be able to go to work for a week."

"Make it a year, Dear." She teased with a wink emoji.

Zoro smirked as he read her last text message before starting the car and heading home. He managed to stop by a nearby grocery store and bought himself a bottle of the best wine he was able find. He knew it was going to be a very long night.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yooooo! How was my first one-shot fanfic? It was a quick one, I know. I'm not really used of making one-shots. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank my beta reader Adieu-KKZ! You're awesome! By the way, Give Me a Chance is still on going. I just want a breath of fresh air. Hahaha. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
